ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulysses (comic)/Issue One
narrator speaks over images of aliens falling to Earth and going on a rampage. Narrator "No one is sure why. No one is sure how. But for some reason, extraterrestrials began falling to Earth. Some believe that the creatures can somehow ride meteorites. Others believe they were prisoners on a ship that blew up above the planet. But what everyone is sure of is the fact they aren't happy. Some of the creatures are very small. While others tower over most buildings in the area. Because of this, the Galactic Military, who defend all planets in the milky way galaxy, began building robots that could help humanity battle against them. And the biggest and most powerful has just been completed..." group of people in uniforms is seen with black swords striking and firing guns over and over while Captain Barry Jacobs watches them and tells them what to do next, being watched himself by Duke Michael Lamar and General Juaquin Colson. Barry "Strike! block! fire! block!" Michael "Very well trained soldiers, aren't they?" Colson "Thank you, Duke Michael. It’s an honor to hear that from you." Michael "You're very welcome General Colson. I'm sure these future pilots will do very well against the E.T.s" both hear an elevator and turn to it, seeing a very small and young soldier enter the room. Michael "...That one not so much though. What’s your name, kid?” soldier walks past him and begins unpacking. Michael "Why, um... isn't he talking?" Gregory "General Colson, inform the Duke that I am Gregory and that it would be disrespectful for a trainee like me to speak to his greatness." Michael ”You know I can hear you.” Gregory "Inform the Duke that I am sorry if I have offended him." Michael "Is he serious?" Colson "I think he might be, yes." Michael ”Kid, I’m not offended. You don’t have to indirectly speak to me. Don’t think of me as a great hero, think of me as a friend.” Gregory "Sorry, Duke Michael. I was raised on very strict beliefs about you and your family. My father would tell me every day how to treat the Dukes and Duchesses for when I became a soldier." Michael ”I understand. How good can you shoot?” pulls a can of soda out of his bag and a gun. He opens the can and places it down, walking to the other end of the room and firing at it, appearing to do nothing. Colson "You missed." Gregory "No, I didn't." picks up the can examines it for a bit, his eyes widening. Michael "He shot the pop top off of the can... Damn..." Colson "Hm... hey, Jason!" soldier turns to Colson. Colson "Can you help me out?" Jason "Yes, sir." Colson "I want you to fight the new recruit here. You know, measure his abilities." Jason "Can do, sir." Colson "You willing, Gregory?" Gregory "I don't run from fights, General Colson." Colson "Good. Shields up!" and Jason click a button on their belt buckles that activate shields all around their bodies, both of them pulling out their swords while the other soldiers back up to give them space. Michael "I love the progress we've made with the shields, you can't even see them when they're on anymore!" walks up to Gregory, who bows his head. Gregory "May this be a most honorable fight." Jason "Um... yeah." bows as well. Michael "What're they doing?" Colson "It's a short saying that gives you good luck before a fight. Not sure why Gregory's saying it though, it died out before he was even born." Michael ”Maybe he gained confidence.” Colson "Maybe." is the first to strike, pulling his sword and clashing with Jason for a minute. The two clash a few more times before Jason manages to hit Gregory, a small part of his shield glowing red to indicate where he was hit. Gregory stumbles back. Gregory "That would've cut my side if this were a real fight. You're good." Jason "I train to be the best and the best is what I want to be." Colson ”I don’t think he’s ready.” looks at Colson before once again rushing toward Jason, getting into another scuffle with him, ending in Gregory clearly moments away from being defeated. Gregory "Tell me, Jason, do you know what a timed shot is?" Jason "Huh?" Gregory "It's a feature on most guns that allows you to time if and when it goes off." the back of Jason's head glows red and he turns, seeing a smoking gun laying on the floor. Gregory "Or in other words, that is a timed shot." puts his sword away and Jason turns to Gregory, who has no reaction other than a very small smile. Jason looks around for a few seconds before beginning to clap at Gregory's victory. Michael ”Damn, you're great, kid.” Gregory "My father will be happy when I tell him you said that, sir." Michael ”Just call me Michael. Or Duke.” Colson "Who is your father anyway?" Gregory "Alexander King." Colson "Alexander... you're his son?" Gregory "You know my father?" Colson "Know him? he was my best friend back when we were just soldiers! we still honor him till this day! you've got quite the reputation to hold up to, kid!" Gregory "And I plan on doing so, General." Colson ”Good.” again, someone comes up in the elevator. A scientist steps out of it and looks around the room before raising her hand. Samantha "H... hi. I'm Samantha Jones." Michael "Lotta people have been using that elevator today." Colson "Two." Michael "What?" Colson "Two people have used the elevator today." Michael ”It's eight in the morning. More can come.” Samantha "Right, well, um... I've been working on something for the past few months and... it's done. Does, uh... does anyone want to come to see the unveiling?" Michael ”Let’s see what you cooked up.” suddenly cuts to Michael, Colson, Samantha and a hand full of soldiers, including Gregory, walking on a large platform. Samantha "So, as I'm sure you all know, ever since the E.T.s showed up we've been building robots to defeat them, and I believe that I've created a robot that can defeat even a Queen. I really hope that you like it..." claps and suddenly lights are turned on, revealing a fifteen-foot tall golden robot suspended from the ceiling. Samantha "Able to run fifteen miles an hour, life fifty times its bodyweight, and self-repair damages in a matter of minutes, I personally believe that this is my magnum opus." Michael "Impressive! what do you call it?" Colson "The pilot of the robot is the one who names it, Duke Michael." Michael "Who's the pilot?" Samantha "That's why I asked you to bring a few soldiers with you. It doesn't have a pilot yet." Michael ”May I suggest someone?” Samantha "Well, I, um... I don't see why not." Michael ”His Name is Gregory King. Son of Alexander King.” Gregory "What?" Samantha "Alexander King? as in the man who single-handedly defeated six E.T.s without a robot? amazing! where is he?" room goes silent and Gregory holds his hand up and waves. Samantha looks blankly for a minute before realizing what this means. Her eyes widen and she points at Gregory before looking at Michael and then back to Gregory, covering her mouth in shock. Samantha ”Oh my god...” Gregory "How are you, Samantha?" Samantha "Oh my god, you're Alexander King's son..." Gregory "Indeed I am." Samantha ”You can pilot, right? Gregory "I'm still just a trainee but I've studied robots for quite some time, so I'm confident in my abilities." Samantha "Alright, you are the pilot of the robot. Let's see how well you can handle one." pulls out a remote and pushes a button, turning the robot around and opening up the back of it. Gregory enters and looks around, putting his hand on a black square that scans his hand. As it does, Gregory grits his teeth in pain. A computerized voice is heard once the scan is finished. Voice "Link completed. Welcome, Gregory King." begins operating the robot, finding out what everything does. He makes it swing its arms, move its legs, and activate the rocket boosts in its back before sitting back in his pilot seat. Gregory "I'm ready." pushes a button and the robot falls, crashing so hard on to the floor dust billows around it. Once it finally clears, it's revealed the robot has landed safely. Samantha ”Holy…” robot's boosters activate again, pushing it all the way up to the ceiling and allowing it to touch the roof before the boosters suddenly deactivate. The robot grabs the side of the walkway and begins jumping around the room, eventually landing on a higher up walkway, looking down at the group below. A computerized form of Gregory's voice comes out of the robot. Gregory "I like it." Samantha ”What are you going to call it?” Gregory "...Hm... you know, I actually had an older brother I never got to meet. He died before I was born fighting against the E.T.s. The day he died he was on the verge of being discharged, the stress of his job was getting to him, and his friends were missing in action. But he still had enough kindness in his heart to save a little girl from an E.T. He ran up, battled the beast for her and brought her to her family safe. He was visited in hospital by my father who asked if he had any regrets in his life, which caused him to utter his final words. "I'm sad I didn't help more people." His name... was Ulysses."